Timeleapt Episode 03: Triple Threat! The Three Timeleapt Join Forces!
<< First | Previous |''' Timeleapt | Next | Last >> Episode Text Time, it's a complicated little thing. The tick, the tock, the ringing, it makes it very simple sounding, but time moves at different paces, like a jogger may start to sprint. Time also plays certain importance in a place that's called the Timeless Zone. Remember that name, now, it's important, and it will come up later. The Timeless Zone runs along the real world, and eventually both worlds will be alligned with each other, so that they connect, this happens once a year, but there's no way to determine it other than a small group of people that can switch between the zones, a group of children named the Timeleapt. Opening Throw in the fire into the smoked heart I'll throw my feeling to the equator After kicking up the feeling that has been running in circles We'll go to the next frontier before you Come true, it'll come true the point of ignition is right there It's possible, it can be done I'll show that I can explode Burn up'n go!! The future that's beyond the trash can Gather the light and get a fire power!! Burn up, the power of the eyes With the unstoppable courage get a fire power!! To the frontier full of roads I continue to run "taking you along" Fujiwara simply just walked off, presumably in the direction of the Necrovir, so Takeshi started to follow him. "Hey, guys?" Takeshi looked back at them. Kobo and Yeo. "Yeah?" Was said in unison, by both. "...Listen, I want you to go home, or back to school. I'm not sure if I can risk you guys again, your lives I mean, like the first time I used Allegiance. So... I don't want you guys sticking around for big battles like these." Takeshi was thinking back to that thought he had minutes ago, and with that sentence realized even more that then being around without stones would put their lives on the line no doubt. "...Oh, okay..." Kobo frowned, and turned his back, "Let's go, Kobo, he's right..." Yeo looked at him walking away, his hopes had dropped so quickly, maybe he just put on a smile to make Yeo happy, but whatever it was, it was gone with what Takeshi had said to them. "You too, Yeo, I'm worried about you most..." Takeshi had the look of guilt in his eyes, either that, or it was worry. Yeo pouted and crossed her arms, "Fine! See you later." She sounded mad, very mad, as she walked away with Kobo. "Worried about us, he says, we can take care of ourselves, we're only just a bit younger than him... Pooey." "Yeah, I know, but I just felt like we were a bit powerless the first time he used Allegiance." "Yeah..." Takeshi looked back at Fujiwara. "Hey! Wait up..." "So you sent them home, Takeshi?" "Yeah, lately I've been... more worried about them than I have about myself..." "Hmph, so it seems like we do think the same." Fujiwara smiled at Takeshi, but turned his head as another voice came from in front of them. "You guys look like you could need another hand!" There in front of them, stood the Swampert from a few weeks ago, holding his blue stone in front of the other two. And with that, all three of the Timeleapt had united quickly. "Ugh." Takeshi groaned, and rolled his eyes. "H-Hey! I'm tryin' to offer some help, you know. T-Tell you what, how about we start over. That sound good?" "Fine." Takeshi turned his head away, for some reason, he really hated the other people with Celestial Stones. "Right. I'm Trevor." The Swampert chuckled, putting his hand out, presumably for a handshake. "Trevor... Ookay..." Takeshi shook the hand, albeit unwillingly, "Takeshi Koizumi." "Alright, T-K, now,--" "T-K?" "--who's this guy?" Trevor pointed straight at Fujiwara. Fujiwara tilted his head back a little, as to avoid physical contact. "F-Fujiwara, Sotomura." "A'ight!" Trevor grinned, "T-K and Fuji! Sounds good, let's kick some ass!" "..." Fujiwara looked at Takeshi, unimpressed, who gave him the same look back. They knew what they were thinking, these nicknames were disgraceful. It had seemed like Trevor was already departing, on the way to the shopping square. Takeshi let out a sigh. "We should follow him..." As the last word escaped his mouth, he started to walk away, Fujiwara nodded, and followed him, though they didn't seem to be catching up to Trevor at all. ---- Kobo laid on his sofa, and looked at his cell phone, letting out a sigh of distress or guilt. ' "Kobo-Dongsaeng, what if we went back? After all, Takeshi needs us, he can't just form trust out of the blue, can he? It's like that Sotomura said..." "I'm not... I'm not going back. And neither are you, Yeo-San." "Why!? Takeshi-O--" "Tak-Kun'll be fine. He has new friends now... They probably trust him. More than we ever did." "H-Hey! Don't say that! Weren't you trusting him?" "Yeah, of course, but I feel like he just doesn't want us around him, and if Fujiwara-Kun is around him, won't he have trust to give out too?" "I..." "Let's just go home, we probably won't end up like Tak-Kun anyway, so what's the point of intervening?" "...Jerk. Hmph." ' After that, Yeo stood upright and walked away from Kobo, and Kobo couldn't help but feel extremely guilty, he wasn't the type to be guilty over little friend to friend scuffles, so he tried to get over it, and flicked through his phone. Yeo's number was there, who was he kidding, she'd probably have removed him, but if not, then he had just thought of the perfect opening to cheer her up. It was better to text her first. afternoon, Yeo-San. I deeply apologise for the way I acted, it was very unlike me and if you want to drop me as a friend because of it, I understand. However, if you would like us to bond again, I'm on my way to the shopping sqare now, would you like me to pick you up on the way? ( ・◇・) Kobo sighed, he waited, proofread, and sent the text message, before waiting again. It was only a couple of minutes before Yeo replied. yeah, sure, it's all good. plus i'm free right now so you can come and pick me up! c ya then! That was settled, Kobo would pick her up as soon as he put on a change of clothes. To which he did, he decided to throw on something casual, a camoflauge printed short-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of dark-brown jeans and a pair of black sneakers, seemed thrown-on enough. It was a matter of minutes before he got to her door after leaving his home, her home was a lot better than his, even from the outside it looked bigger and tidier. He knocked on her door, and sure enough, she was the one who opened it, she stood out from her doorstep. She changed her clothes too, an indigo parka, with a blue-green tanktop underneath it, with baggy denims and blue casual boots. She looked dressed in season, wearing a short sleeved t-shirt during February wasn't the best idea for Kobo. "Well, then!" Yeo smiled, "Let's go!" ---- Takeshi and Fujiwara had finally gotten to the city's shopping area, only to see a giant, crooked Necrovir. Trevor looked at them. "This is it. One of the biggest and deadliest Necrovir I've ever seen, it's called Balthazar." "Balthazar?" Fujiwara looked at Trevor, questions practically printed all over his face. "Yup, Balthazar, that's at least what they called it when I first saw it..." "You're not making any sense, who's 'they'?" "Welp, let's get going!" Brash as always, Trevor leapt up into the air and gave the thing a punch in it's head, if you could call it that. It's jaw took over most of it's face and it seemed like it's nose was connected to it's chin by skin. Balthazar flinched, but didn't seem to be completely knocked over. "Son of a bitch!" Trevor yelled, as he went for another fist to it's demented skull, to the same result, as he drew his stone out from his back pocket. "Fujiwara, let's give him a hand, he looks like he's about to call his stone!" Fujiwara swung his stone in front of him, in unison with Takeshi. "Right!" Track Insert - Believer ''"TRUST ME, ALLEGIANCE!"'' ''"SHOW ME THE TRUTH, HONESTY!"'' They had done it at the same time. It seemed like they had gotten to grips with teamwork in these situations rather quickly, after all, they had to think on their feet. Takeshi looked up to Trevor. "Your turn, Trevor." "Hehe, alright, since you asked for it. Now lemme show you too how a real man handles this!" ''"LEAD THE WAY, ASCENDANCY!"'' As he summoned his stone, which was apparently called Ascendancy, his stone turned into the large shiruken shape, which Takeshi had seen a few weeks back. Their attempts at holding the beast off were seperate, and therefore, not to much avail. Balthazar was still stood upright, even with their efforts to stop it with three different stones. Balthazar spread it's misshapen, inconsistent sluggish arms and let out three large spherical blasts, one headed for each of the three. Fujiwara was flung into a window, causing it to smash as he bounced off of it, Takeshi was flung to the floor and Trevor was ricocheted off of a wall onto Takeshi. "Ready to try something else, Trevor?" Takeshi tried to push Trevor up and away from him, he was much heavier than Takeshi. "...Yup..." Trevor stood up due to Takeshi's obvious gestures to get off of him, and held his stone, Ascendancy, out. Fujiwara had ran to his side, bleeding from one of his arms, the arm he used to hold out Honesty. They weren't making a move until Takeshi got up, it had seemed. Takeshi stood up, to Trevor's other side, holding Allegiance out in front of him, with his arm straight out. "Ready?" Trevor grinned. Takeshi and Fujiwara nodded in unison. "Ready." "Ascendancy..." "Honesty..." "Allegiance..." They started to brace themselves, they needed their stones to help them leap into the air as they usually did. But the stones were weakened by Balthazar's attacks, so they had to close their eyes and have faith... ...They leapt. They leapt high. Their attack blew straight through Balthazar's crooked head, Balthazar was no longer, it had seemed. The boys fell to the floor, the blackness of the monster spreading before dissipating completely. Kobo and Yeo ran up to them, they were in the same district, after all. They didn't do much, besides grin warmly in acknowledgement, before Yeo broke the ice. "I thought you guys wouldn't make it at that point... Man, you're pretty smart..." Takeshi grinned. Before a somewhat familiar face lent a hand to him. "Pretty nice." "S-Seung? Thanks..." Takeshi used his grip to get himself up, as Yeo went to give Seung-Ri a warm, short embrace. "You saw it too?" She looked into his eyes, smiling deeply. "Well, you can't miss something like that." Seung blushed, smiling at Yeo. "Oh!" Yeo stood straight, "Guys, this is Seung-Ri, my boyfriend, I've told you about him, right?" Kobo chuckled, "Only a thousand times." Hopefully, he didn't make Yeo mad again. Kobo went to help Trevor up, as Takeshi did the same to Fujiwara. "I-I'm Kobo. You?" "Thanks... Trevor, by the by." "Trevor? That's a nice foreign name, where'd you come from?" "Oh, America, state of Georgia." "Well, I should say, I've never really met an American guy before, how'd you get here?" "Eh, it was supposed to be a vacation, but things got complicated and I ended up stayin' here with my Grandma." "C-Complicated?" Worry, or curiosity, shrouded Kobo. "Never mind, let's not talk about that, we've got work to do." "Yeah, I can tell, maybe you guys should go get your clothes washed 'r changed, too, y'know?" Fujiwara smiled, "It's fine. I've worn more tattered stuff before, I think I can handle a little dirt and glass..." The reunion was broken up by shadows appearing everywhere, obscuring everyone in the area except the six students. Small, shadowy creatures had appeared from the ground, ones with similar crooked shapes to that of Balthazar. "Oh, great, looks like we have more Baltha-whatever to deal with." Fujiwara groaned, and grabbed Honesty. "Let's just get this over with." Ending I'll keep on running without looking back, sunshine day I won't give in to the pain of skinned knees, adventure I'll face my future, there's nothing to be afraid of Your smile moistens my dry throat I'll say good-bye to that coward who lives Deep in my heart, and become a little stronger This time I'll take off with courage Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future Now I'm headed towards an endless sky This dream adventure has only just begun La la la... la la la... Up Next Fujiwara: These things are starting to creep me out. Trevor: Hater of bugs, are ya? Fujiwara: No... Maybe. Trevor: Hehe, aww, poor guy. They just want to love you. Trevor: '''Up Next: Black Bug Pandemonium! All You Need Is Love! Trevor: Let's go get some bugs to get you comfy! Fujiwara: Let go of me! Where the hell are you taking me! Uwaaaah!! 3K's notes I think this episode is longer... Oh well! I worked pretty hard on it, despite it being delayed (Sorry, by the way.) I think I delivered pretty well! Just a thing to ask, since we saw three consecutive callings today, Who delivers the best Stone-Calling shout? Takeshi, Fujiwara or Trevor? Hope you take the time to answer the question! I'll see you guys next week! Oh! Before I go; I should tell you guys that I'll be doing a Q&A session of Timeleapt this weekend, so this time, it's ''your ''turn to ask me questions too! Leave a question in the comments, or just ask me in PM! Hope you take the time to ask a question! I'll see you guys this weekend! Category:Timeleapt Category:Strong Language